Dirty Little Secret
by evil chick
Summary: One simple misunderstanding catapults the whole gang into a whole slew a trouble! Expect the typical, drugs, sex and murder! R&R! MudsxNoods Update: Damon and a special guest...guest star!
1. Aww, luv

Hmm yet another familiar day for Murdoc. Every single day began exactly the same way. The bass player awoke with the aftertaste of alcohol and cigarettes. Yet another familiar taste. He smirked feeling a foreign body against his own. His Winnebago smelled the same as usual but with a hint of cotton candy.

Interesting…. Yet another skank, he thought to himself as he snickered. His head throbbed and he growled disturbing whoever was underneath his sheets, which was enough to annoy him.

"Alright whoeva ya are rise and shine and get the hell outta my winnebego!" He pulled the sheets just to be surprised out of his mind. The girl just clung harder to his form and shivered. "Aww luv" he rubbed his head and sighed.

Yup this definitely pulled at the satanic's heart strings. "Ey Noods," he shook her a bit but something in him kind of wanted her to stay. Mind you this was a felling he kept in the darkest corner of his mind.

What bothered him was how she got there in the first place and what happened to the girl he remembered having sex with the night before. Well, he recalled that they had a party celebrating the release of some of their demos by Damon during his radio interview. They pretty much had a party for anything. Murdoc knew he downed a bunch of hard liquor but so did everyone else, including Noodle. She managed to get her hands on the stuff once Russell was deemed unconscious.

Ha ha Noods went crazy, thought Murdoc. Suddenly something snapped in his mind. "Oooh no, oh no," he muttered. He couldn't have? Did he? Was she the girl he slept with? Of course he had a bunch of close encounters with the ladies that night but Noodle did act a little weird. She was clinging to him constantly and begging him to dance. Leave it to Noodle to be under the influence before she would even look his way.

It just had to be her! Damn him and his lack of self control! He must have taken advantage of her or something! He expected sleeping with stupid 2-D before even touching Noodle! He moaned in disgust but when it came to morals he'd much rather be a queer wit that little twat!

The least he could of done was remember every little bit of it. He was one hell of a lucky bastard. Its not like he was oblivious of how beautiful she was becoming. All the guys were noticing this. 2-D was constantly trying to ask her out and ultimately failing due to his stammering and Russell was stepping up his bodyguard duties. This meant 2-D was receiving more beatings than usual. Murdoc didn't really mind this.

It was pretty weird considering a year ago Noodle was just another one of the boys. All this thinking made Murdoc a little nervous. He couldn't risk this coming out. He had to think fast. Maybe he could count on Noodle being just as clueless as he was. The only reason he connected the dots was because he woke up next to this precious little…thing.

His thoughts got a little loopy when he stared at her cute face. It was so un-rock and roll. She looked so peaceful.

"Wow I musta been good!" Murdoc mumbled as he stuck out his tongue. Well he was gonna have to take her back to her room and act like none of this happened. It was a pretty ridiculous idea but it was the only thing he could think of.

Thankfully Noodle was still clothed wearing a lacy white camisole and a pair of red short shorts she wore at the party. She was missing one of her striped knee high socks but Murdoc could worry about this. He strategically moved her off of him and lifted her off the bed slowly.

She was really light but this wasn't surprising, what did surprise him was how he felt at the moment. This made his heart beat rapidly, he actually felt like a man. Not a porn star sort of a man but a Rrett Butler sort of man. He couldn't help remembering the day he found her in hell, as he held her bruised body out of that wretched place. The smell of the ashes and the heat against his body. There was no denying it, he liked this feeling.

He made his way through Kong studios thanking satan or whoever that it was the afternoon and everyone was STILL asleep. Murdoc reluctantly placed her on the bed. He looked around Noodle's bedroom since he rarely ever got a chance to really look around. Everything looked so happy and colorful, he couldn't help noticing they had absolutely nothing in common. He would just ruin everything. He had a way of always doing this. He grabbed some sheets and covered her. Yea the idea of "them" just didn't make sense. "Lets hope you can't remember any of this shit luv."

* * *

Noodle woke up coughing, she didn't quite recognize the bitter taste in her mouth or the pain she felt in her head. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Seeing Murdoc and 2-D's constant drunkenness and hearing Russell's horror stories made her think the worst. She recovered quickly but was a little surprised by her surroundings. Noodle swore falling asleep in Murdoc's arms the night before.

* * *

Authors note: I know I know I'm a horrible person. I seem to always start new fanfics and not even finish any of the ones I was working on before. Anyways Gorillaz belongs to Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn **what a hunky hunky dude** man he's like a fine wine ;)


	2. Spaceship oven!

**Chapter 2  
**

**The chapter where Murdoc hurts Noodle's feelings and 2-D ultimately fails AGAIN.**

_Authors note (or more like rant):  
_

_Well I decided to hike up the rating to M. No, its not gonna be borderline porno or anything. We all know that the Gorillaz don't use most polite language and they don't really get into rated G situations. I forgot to mention that this isn't one of those weird Murdoc x Noodle fics where she's like thirteen years old. Geez yuck. She's eighteen cause I swear she turned eighteen after she returned from hell but if you know otherwise, let me in on the loop k? But I will openly defend this coupling. I'm like nineteen years old and I wouldn't mind dating an older man ***cough* Damon Albarn *cough*, **so there is the possibility Noodle could like older men. Not everyone likes prissy boys lol Hmm hmm? I don't really like her and 2-D together, they look like a brother and sister or something ha ha. But it makes sense for him to harbor a crush for her, just cause he loves being depressed about something. Remember being depressed is cool!_

* * *

Weirdness aside, Noodle decided to check out what everyone else was doing. She felt like she overslept way too much. As she walked into the hall she saw 2-D outside her door twiddling his thumbs. "Umm err hey ya there Noodle," he stammered. Noodle noticed something odd was going on with him, well more than usual.

"Ello," she smiled anyways and kept on walking, expecting him to follow her where she was going. But he didn't….he just stood there with this blank look on his face…erm well blanker than usual. Noodle turned around and looked at him strangely. "Wanna eat breakfast with me"

"ugh I…" he scratched his head nervously, "have a previous engagement!" He turned around suddenly and smashed headfirst against the wall. _What a lack of coordination!_ thought Noodle as she ran over to him.

"Heya dude, you doing ok," Noodle cradled his head in her arms. "Do you need more of your prescriptions or something?"

"Ugh bollocks," he mumbled and closed his eyes regretting even being anywhere near her. He didn't even know WHY he was pacing outside her door in the first place. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the cute Japanese girl off of his mind. Now it was ten times worse from what he saw the night before. "I-I saw you with Murdoc last night. D-Did you guys hook up?"

"Hawhat?!" Noodle turned a bright red and backed away from 2-D's disheveled body, dropping the poor guitarists head on the floor.

"Ahhhh," he screamed as he cradled his head in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh I'm so sorry! You just took me by surprise! Of course nothing happened! What would make you think that?" she huffed and puffed nervously with her little hand placed over her beating heart.

2-D's eyes became wider and his mouth turned downwards. "I unno, I'm sorry. Wanna go play video games or something?"

"Ugh maybe later," she stood up and wiped off her clothes and offered her hand to 2-D. She helped him up and smiled. "Let me go get something to eat first."

"Ah ok I understand," for some reason he looked like he was gonna cry or something, and he quickly walked away.

Noodle just let go of it and continued walking to the kitchen. As she got closer she could smell smoke. She quickened her pace only to see Russell struggling with what seemed like a new oven, "Ello…you ok"

"Oh hi baby girl," he dropped everything and gave her a small hug.

"Do you need help with anything," she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and gulped away at it. She read somewhere about how getting a hangover meant that she was dehydrated so she figured if she drank a bunch of water she'd get over it sooner. Hopefully Russell wouldn't notice she was still a little drunk at the moment but he didn't mention anything.

"Ah yea. I was trying to make some pancakes. But geez since we got this new confusing electric stove…I keep on burning everything…I dunno what's going on."

"Lemme look," Noodle glanced at it. There were all these buttons and doodads and a big LCD screen with numbers on it. "Who even got this?"

"Who else but stupid 2-D? The idiot thought it looked like spaceship controls or something…he went on and on about it. What the fuck?! It's just a freaking stove."

"Oh," she looked again and tried her best to find a way to change the setting of the burners. It seemed like this stove was getting on Russell's final nerve. She didn't want to risk Russell grabbing the thing and throwing it out the window.

At that moment Murdoc walked into the room only wearing his undies. He let out a burp and scratched his stomach. It seemed he walked all the way over there with his eyes closed. "Ey I thought I smelled something," he said gruffly. His back suddenly stiffened when he saw that Noodle was already around and about.

"Yay I got it to work," she jumped up and down happily. Murdoc's mismatched pupils followed her every movement as he stood there silent.

"Way to go girl! Sit down and I'll give you the first batch!" Russell went back to cooking leaving Noodle in Murdoc's company.

"Ello," she smiled brightly.

"Erm…uhh..hi luv," Murdoc cautiously sat down on a stool. Noodle just leaned against the table and traced circles with her fingertips, like her head was in another world.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" Murdoc glanced at her suspiciously, he didn't know it would be this fast before he would have to dodge her questions.

"That requires no answer and you?" he said this super slowly freaking out Noodle a bit.

"Its all a bit of a blur," she let out the cutest giggle ever, she just couldn't help giggling cause of everything. The bassist just shook nervously.

"Yea…me too…"his eyes became slits. He wasn't exactly sure if she was alluding to something or not. Noodle was taken aback yet again. She didn't know if he was grumpy or something but he certainly looked like he wanted to murder her. She tried to ignore it but he just kept on staring at her the same way. He didn't even blink!

"Man I still have a splitting headache,"Russell mumbled. "I wish I knew half of what was going on." Both Murdoc and Noodle were glad that the silence was broken by Russell. Murdoc knew if this went on he probably would have snapped. There had to be a way to just get out of this room without being suspicious, since apparently he thought he wasn't acting suspicious already. He was quite proud of himself but regretfully he wasn't out of the clear.

"I think I had a lot of fun," Noodle then lowered her voice and leaned closer in Murdoc's direction. "Remember when I got you to dance with me? Ha ha you danced like a wooden horse!"

She was dragging the hell out of this conversation, Murdoc was sick of it. There was just one way to get out of this and save his ass and maybe her dignity. "Oh that was you," he snickered and rolled his eyes. He began to stand up when he was interrupted by Russell.

"Hey where are you going," he said gruffly.

"Noods was annoyin the hell out of me," Noodle looked clearly hurt by this, she didn't even do anything wrong. She's all blah blah blah bout last night." Murdoc got in her face "Frankly I don't give a bloody fuck luv!"

Russell threw the skillet on the floor. "Then just get the hell outta here before I kill your muthafuckin chicken shit ass!"

"Whateva," Murdoc casually made his escape. Well maybe this was for the best anyways. She probably wouldn't suspect a thing. He felt a pretty bad after he saw the look on her face. She was always so nice to him, he never knew what was up with her. It was gonna be hard cause he knew he'd miss her. If she kept on hanging around him she would be bound to remember how much of a sex god he was that night. He was sure he was so good that she subconsciously knew which explained her good mood. He couldn't help grinning about this dirty little secret they shared. _*author's note: ha ha Murdoc that cocky bastard XD*_

* * *

It was boring in Kong studios so 2-D strolled near Murdoc's Winnebago. He curiously looked at it. He swore hearing Murdoc in the kitchen so he figured he wasn't anywhere around. The frontman walked closer and looked in through one of the windows. It was a huge mess but probably cause it was essentially a shag shack. 2-D giggled, hehe…shag shack.

2-D felt a little jealous. He didn't get why Murdoc got all the ladies and somehow managed to still be in control of them. Of course girls always went for him cause he was the lead singer but for some reason they were turned off by his dimwittedness or would try to use him. "Aww bullocks," he muttered under his breath, he puffed away at his cigarette as he felt a slew of unwanted feelings. He was a wreck half of the times, especially around Noodle. She was so nice to him, he let out a sigh and smiled. Speaking of Noodle he swore he could see one of her socks sticking out from under Murdoc's bed.

He let out a high pitched gasp. And to make it even worse he could hear footsteps approach him. It was too late to run "Ey what ya fuckin doin near my 'bego!"

* * *

The pancakes didn't taste nearly as good as she expected them to. It wasn't Russell's fault or anything. It was probably cause she just wasn't in the mood to eat anymore. Everyone was acting weird. 2-D was an oncoming train crash and Murdoc was being the biggest douche in the world. She picked up the last piece and stuck it in her pout of a mouth.

Russell looked at her worriedly. "Sorry if he passed you his bad mood."

"Nah its okay, I'll be in my room playing guitar," she tossed her dishes and walked back in her room tilting her head upwards to hold back the tears. She shut the door behind her and threw herself on the bed. Underneath of what seemed like a billion piles of blankets in her closet, she dug out her diary. It took a while to find an empty sheet but once she did she began to wildly scribble.

_Dear Diary, ……_

* * *

Stick around, don't forget to R&R pls?!

_Next Chapter: The Chapter that pretty much explains everything and makes 2-D and Murdoc look like idiots._


	3. Unadulturated Truth!

**Chapter 3: The Chapter that pretty much explains everything and makes 2-D and Murdoc look like idiots.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yesterday was kick ass, which is in huge contrast to what went down today. I honestly feel so many conflicting feelings at the moment. I want to try to figure it all out so I really should map it all out on paper. I guess I should start from the beginning.

We were having a pretty good time, it first started with a small shindig but word went round and before we knew it, it was a huge all out party. I honestly didn't mind, the lights were dimmed and the whole studio was full of smoke and strobe lights. Everyone was especially chummy. Elbow a elbow, tete a tete, I could name a billion of figures of speech to explain how cozy it was. There I was leaning against a table, almost waiting for something to happen. I had a little bit of fun with some of my friends that came, but it was basically my choice to be alone. They were getting a bit loud and I needed some room to relax a bit.

I looked across the room to see Russell was having a bit of a good time. He looked like he had a bit too many drinks but he was surrounded by many beautiful woman, that it would even make Usher jealous. It was good to see him being able to cut loose like this, the stress about the new album had been making him weary. I could see the opportunity to take a sip of the sweet nectar that was being served all over the place. I too wanted to be blissfully unaware of my inhibitions.

"Look at all the wankers that came," I shivered as I felt Murdoc's words brush up against my cheek.

"Is that so? What makes them wankers. At least they look happy," I responded but was scared stiff when he placed his long around me as he snickered almost evilly.

"They're just here for the celebrity and liquor," he let out a sigh and glanced in my direction. "Would care for some, luv?"

I couldn't help blushing a bit. It sounded almost ten times more appealing when those words came out of his mouth. I honestly didn't know what was going on recently. Things were gradually changing. My heart would beat rapidly when ever I sensed his presence near me. It wasn't really logical for this to be happening. It would make more sense to harbor a crush on 2D, it was so much easier to like him instead.

But then again after suffering so much in hell, which is something hard for me to even talk about…he was the only one who faced the fire to save me. I know that it doesn't mean the others don't love me any less, but when my limbs went limp and the heat cooled, it was in his arms where I was. It must have meant something to him despite his going ons about a movie being in the works. Something changed, it had to. I saw him in a different light. His smile was always warm.

"Yea. I'll have that drink."

"The only way you'll get it is ifffff you give me you souuuul," he sneered giving her a glimpse of his sharp teeth.

"Aww don't be such a tease," I whined. "I'm eighteen already!" I clung to his buttoned up shirt childishly relishing any contact I felt.

"Nah your actin like a wee little girl," he teased and teased. I desperately wanted him to do something, anything to make this yearning stop. I couldn't stand his power over me. "Hush hush. Patience is a virtue."

"Murdoc, I've waited long enough," I yelped. I didn't know whether or not I was talking about the alcohol anymore. "I'm not a baby! You're the immature one here!"

"I know you have waited long enough," he smiled and dug in one of the coolers. He handed me a wine cooler, "Here's something to start ya little ass on."

I took a sip, it wasn't so bad. As I drank away Murdoc stared at me with this strange look on his face. "Why are you looking?" I muttered feeling a little odd.

"Just keeping an eye."

"I told you I could handle it," I took the last gulp and proudly placed it on the table. "Hey why aren't you with your groupies?"

"Ah yea, I should be right? Since you don't need me to stick around he he. I should go then, mate," he looked over his shoulder at the group of skanky women who had their eye on him from the beginning. What an asshole. I didn't think he would really take me seriously. It's not like I was a definite lay like those women. But I hated that he made it so freaking obvious. He took a swig of his drink and began to walk away.

"Na-no!," I shrieked surprising him out of his horniness. "Wanna dance?" It was obviously the stupidest thing I could have said, but it slipped out.

"Ugh that's not muh sorta thing," he groaned as I held onto his arm.

"Just a little?" I didn't really wait for an answer and dragged him to the dance floor. I just urged him on and on to dance but he just sort of stood there looking around nervously as he puffed away at a cigarette.

Drink after drink it all sort of got easier for me. I was feeling a bit tipsy but the dancing part just sort of came to me. I didn't need him there anymore. I just let the music have its way with me instead. I remember moving with the mass of bodies. It sort of flowed. I caught a glimpse of Murdoc staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

But I could care less, just as long as he was looking at me. Suddenly I heard my song play and 2D was apparently the DJ at the moment. "Ah yes…" the microphone screeched. "Noodle ya look BEAU-TA-FULL!" screamed 2D as he nearly fell over the turntables. He was playing Dare!

"Ahh," I screamed happily,"it's- it's my song!" I couldn't help doing my signature dance. "Mmmhmm ya got ta press it on you…" I forgot the rest of the words but just hummed as I danced. I was surprised when I felt familiar arms reach around my waist.

"L-Listen…listen…erm luv…" I couldn't quite hear what he said but he was pretty wasted cause his words trailed off and I was too tipsy to try to chase them. I leaned against him as I danced. I clung to his arms happily.

When I think I about it, I feel pretty embarrassed that I would do such a thing. "Muds,"I muttered. He pushed himself against me and let out a moan.

"Ah fuck," he mumbled. He just let go and walked away. I couldn't exactly figure where he went but it was somewhere of the vicinity of the groupies.

I couldn't remember much after that until I began to sober up. I was on all fours vomiting till my head throbbed with pressure and my stomach ached. No one was there to hold back my hair. No one was there to tell me it was gonna be alright. It hurt a little but still I dragged myself to Murdoc's winnebego, he had to be there. I figured he'd have to help me out. Right before I got near the door, I stood to the side and the feeling hit me again. I didn't get why I kept on vomiting when there was nothing left in my stomach.

The door opened and a woman fell out trying to dress herself. She looked pretty nasty but I probably looked pretty bad myself. I casually walked around her and saw Murdoc with his trousers pulled down. "Get in," he croaked as he pulled me in.

"Ya nasty bastard! The least ya coulda done was finish me off," screamed the woman as he shut the door. I was a little surprised but went along with it. There was all sorts of nasty things on the floor…so I carefully stepped around them. Murdoc didn't say a word to me, he just grabbed a whiskey, sat on the bed and drank.

I looked at him strangely but I was just too tired to really say anything. I grabbed the cleanest blanket and laid next to him. I covered us both. I didn't know what he did with that girl but I didn't care to know. Its what it is. He closed his eyes slowly and placed the bottle at the side of the bed. I felt his hand stroke my hair as he positioned me to place my head on his chest. "I haven't got much time if I keep up like this," he muttered.

"Sure you do…just stop," I made the distance between us almost nonexistent. He just held me. I fell asleep quickly, something I hadn't been able do for quite a while.

I didn't understand why the next day was so different. He actually took the time to put me back in my bed as if he didn't want me anymore. Was it the alcohol that changed his mind. No that doesn't make sense. Does he think I'm just a kid? That I simply couldn't handle myself. He just didn't want me. He probably doesn't mix business with pleasure. He must not want me, I'm just an annoyance. Murdoc's eyes would avoid my glances.

Noodle dropped her and pencil as she slammed her head against the journal. She cried loudly as she clung to her sheets.

* * *

2D stood stiff when he heard Murdoc's angry voice. He shut his eyes gathering himself up. He absolutely had to confront the man about what he saw. "What is Noodle's sock doing near ya bed!!! Tell me the unadulterated truth!!!" he turned quickly to face the guilty man.

"Erm…waddya talking about, twat? " He suddenly felt hot even though he wasn't really wearing anything except his underwear.

"I think…"

"N-na no its nothing!"

"I know what you're up to!"

"I haven't done nuthin!"

"Ooooh you are in for it you…you…ya mutha fucka!"

"I did nuthin!"

"You stole her cute wittle sock! You went into her sacred dojo and stole her sock!"

"What?" 2D was a major idiot. "Are you stupid you cunt?! If I would steal somethin it'd be somethin real nice…like heh heh her panties or somethin."

"Huh?!"

"It means I slept with her! DUH!," he flicked 2D's forehead, pretty much shooting down the bloke's dreams. But then again this wasn't Murdoc's wisest move, his ego got the best of him.

"Oh MUH GAWD," screamed 2D as he bursted into tears.

"Oh crap," Murdoc cringed realizing he just blew his cover.

"She lied to me! SHE LIED TO ME!"

"What," honestly Murdoc couldn't give a shit about what was going through 2D's head, the dude was just being a big baby about it. He was worried about the secret he had just told without a thought.

"I asked if…" he sniffled and lowered his shaky voice, "ya'll hook up and she said no. She said nuthin…"

Murdoc reached out and grabbed 2D by the neck. "And ya better fuckin keep it that way."

"Whahahah ok! OK!"

* * *

_Well I'm impressed this fic has been getting an awesome amount of hits. Its awesome to know someone's reading. I know I know….I shouldn't really be bitching about getting reviews but I'm really interested in what you guys have to say. On another note…expect this fic to be a lot more than it seems. Its barely beginning hehe you have no idea what will happen next…but I do hehehe! Lets just say its not only a MudsxNoodle fic. Stick around!_

_Next Chapter: The Chapter where Noodle and Murdoc have to be in the same room._


	4. Cotton Candy and Cigarette Butts

**Chapter 4: **

**The chapter where Noodle and Murdoc are forced into being in the same room.**

**(A/N) _I return with a new chappy whoop whoop. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

It felt kind of weird that night. Murdoc didn't really know what to do. But he really did feel like a big idiot with the way he flipped his lid. Sure it was gratifying to see the look on 2D's face but it really wasn't worth it in the long run. He didn't like the idea of what the people would say about poor Noodle. Ugly words came to mind. Threatening 2D was probably the only thing he could really do. But what really freaked him out was how 2D was so crushed. His face had the look of dread mixed with fear. It was pretty funny but puzzling.

Stu-pot must have really liked Noodle. Murdoc turned over in his bed and put out his cigarette on one of his sheets.

A distressed feeling overcame him. That bloke was Noodle's best friend. All they'd do is play video games, watch movies or pretty much anything. She was always clinging to him, for Satan's sake, it was hard to keep them apart! Murdoc's eyes widened and he breathed heavily.

They would probably hook up sooner or later and his chance to ever be with Noodle would be gone in a heartbeat…wait what?! What was he thinking? For some reason he didn't want to imagine Noodle being unavailable and being stuck with that idiot lead singer. At that moment he heard a knock on the door. He honestly didn't feel like answering but he still willed his limbs to move. The door opened.

There stood Noodle who clearly looked distressed. She had an old Powerpuff Girls blanket around her and her blue eyeshadow was smudged. "Noodle? Have you been crying sweetheart?"

"Yes," she screamed angrily as she let herself in. She made her way to his bed and sat there. "You've got a lot of nerve ya know!"

Murdoc couldn't help laughing. It was hard to take her seriously with her thick Japanese accent. "Now what nerve have I got?"

She looked at him in contempt, "Get over here!"

"No luv. You can't come into muh 'bego and act like you're the boss. Ya better get, hun."

"What's wrong with you? You call me baby names but you treat me so mean! I don't get you."

He let out a sigh and glanced out the door as he leaned against the frame. "There is nothing to get."

"I'll leave when you come over here Muds!"

Murdoc didn't quite get if she had been crying tears over him. He hoped not. But he hated carrying on this charade. Noodle looked serious so he followed along and sat next to her. "Now what is it?"

She just stared into his mismatched eyes, making him feel quite nervous. His hands began to sweat a little and for a while he forgot how exactly to sit comfortably. Suddenly she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Murdoc was clearly startled when he felt her soft lips press again his dry ones. Never would he ever imagine melting in someone's arms but his whole body fell to mush. It took a few seconds for him to return the kiss. He lifted his hand and nervously placed it to cradle the back of her head. His thumb stroked her soft cheek. She was blushing lightly. He couldn't help noticing the contrast of his ugly skin against her perfect complexion.

At that moment he could of died. He could imagine 2D running into the room with an UZI killing him in a fit of passion and still he really wouldn't care. Noodle let out a sigh and broke the contact. "I am a capable person. I'm not a child."

Murdoc couldn't think, he wasn't ever really able to absorb any of the words she said. He stammered a bit through his heavy breathing, he wasn't really a big fan of this whole talking thing. "Okay,' he said quickly and leaned in again.

She pulled away in disgust and frowned. Aw crap, thought Murdoc. It wasn't right anyways. His lower half of him was doing all the thinking.

"Muds…I think I really like you," she diverted her gaze as he hovered over her.

"Why," it didn't make sense really. The girl actually seemed sober, her eyes weren't glazed at all. They just looked softer than usual.

"Why? Why not," Well actually Murdoc had a list of reasons about _why not_ but he didn't really want to divulge them to her.

"Ah I dunno," what did she want? Why was she there at his Winnebago with her blanket. Why did she cry? Did she actually take his words seriously earlier that day?

"I know sometimes you can be a big asshole. But you were there for me. And when you hold me…ahh…well…I feel safe.." she nervously lowered her head as she twiddled her thumbs. "But I hate using words, they don't seem to explain everything."

"Oh I see. I hate using words too," Murdoc growled and lunged after her. She let out a huge laugh as Murdoc attacked her neck.

"No no no," she pushed him off and sat up again.

"Aw bloody damnit," he cursed at himself, but he accidentally said it out loud, startling poor Noodle. He just had to explain himself. "Luv…its just my…erm…my…_you know_…that's doing all this harm!" He felt a little ashamed for the first time of his life.

"Its okay. It's my fault," she smiled but still looked a little unsure. "Can you just hold me?"

"That sounds kind of mushy."

"So? I promise I won't tell."

"Eh but still…Satan might find out that I've been a good little boy heh heh," Murdoc couldn't help smiling widely. He leaned back against his pillow and signaled her to follow him. She returned the smile and scooted closer to him. Embracing Murdoc made Noodle feel warm inside but all this cuddling was making the bassist feel a little odd.

She let out a giggle as she rubbed his stomach. He was a little ticklish so his reflex would be to suck it in. Every time she did this, the same thing would happen and it amused her. Murdoc got a little annoyed so he grabbed her small hand and held it in his, she let out a small gasp but relaxed into this gesture. He felt very nervous every time she made a movement, every time she breathed on his chest, the way she was just so playful with him. All these blissful things made the poor middle aged man confused.

Just the idea of a long-term relationship seemed foreign to him. He didn't even know if this was the beginning of a long-term relationship in the first place. He just wasn't used to this sort of thing. Sure he had a few girlfriends here and there but he usually showed no guilt of the sort of things he would do to them. He was a big fan of the hit it and quit it method but this wasn't exactly the case. He just couldn't hit and quit Noodle. She smelled so good, her touches were so soft and the look in her eyes begged him to love her. Murdoc tried his best to absorb all of this. He closed his eyes slowly and made an effort to relax his tense body.

Noodle could feel this, it wasn't the same as the night before. But she didn't exactly want to go into specifics about it. Complicated things weren't exactly her cup of tea, so she tried to avoid the specifics but address what was on her mind at the same time. But usually she failed at this, "Murdoc, I know this is strange…I understand if you don't wanna be with me. I'm just being selfish."

"What do you mean darling. Your anything but that filthy word," he wished she could just stop talking. In all honesty it was hard enough handling this whole cuddling thing, he didn't want to worry about useless words either. He knew she shouldn't even be around him, he just felt all around ugly. He couldn't help worrying about whether or not he smelled like B.O. (A/N lol he he)

Noodle didn't answer him. She just placed her head on his stomach and let out a sigh. He looked down to see a purple mass of hair on his torso and the feeling of her breath was too much for him. He could just imagine things… His mind trailed off to another world, she was just outright driving him crazy.

"Oh um Murdoc…," she lifted herself up slowly and was pointing at a certain area of his body that got a little bit too excited. She blushed and covered her mouth when Murdoc realized what was going on with his anatomy.

"Ugh…I need to take a shower," he coughed nervously as he struggled to get up off the bed. Never had he felt so freaking embarrassed. "You…you can stay…"

"Oh…umm…"

"Ah Noodle," he covered his face. "Here's a magazine." He threw her a Hustler magazine as he waddled to the bathroom, which was pretty much a walk of shame. Leave it to him to dirty up a clean sentimental girly moment. How disappointing, he was trying to stop something like this from happening in the first place. After he would get out of the shower, he wasn't even sure if she would still be waiting for him in the first place.

Well one good thing he could make out of this was that he was gonna smell a hell of a lot better when he got out of the shower. Wait what?! He never cared about his appearance when it came to the ladies. What an interesting development, he thought happily.

Noodle stared at the magazine and threw it in disgust. The girl didn't look anything like her. The model looked like a lot of the girls he would bring home with him. She let out a sigh. She felt way too vulnerable. Noodle just couldn't help noticing how scrawny she was or how flat her chest was. "I am just a kid…" she muttered.

"Noods darling," around fifteen minutes passed by the time Murdoc came out of the shower. "I'm all done" He stepped out into the hall with his towel on.

"I really don't think I should stay," Noodle just laid there clinging to her blanket, her eyes were red yet again.

"Why are you crying love," he frowned, "Did I screw up again. I'm really sorry about what happened.."

"Nah you did nothing," she sniffled and wiped her asian eyes on her blanket. "I'm just being all weird." It was obvious she was trying to change the subject and act like nothing was wrong, but Murdoc quickly caught on.

"Oh," he sat next to her on the bed and stroked her face lovingly. "That's not the truth."

Her little cute nose sniffed at the air, "You smell different."

"Hopefully better?"

"Hmm yea," she looked at him underneath her eyelashes. She placed her smaller hand over his and leaned in for another kiss. Murdoc quickly returned it. "You taste like cigarette butts," Noodle snickered.

"Well you taste like cotton candy or something..heh heh But back on the earlier subject…"

"I told you I'm fine. You should go put something on."

"Ya sure?" he slowly started slipping off his towel causing Noodle to turn a bright red all the way to her ears.

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Hmm I dunno. Maybe I'll change my mind when you tell me why you were crying."

"Muds," her lips turned downwards as she looked up at him.

"Sweetheart you'll have to tell me or I'll just have to let go of this and your wittle eyes will be scarred for life."

The terrified look on her face changed to one of total composition. She got this little flirty look in her eyes as she looked up at him almost seductively. "Heh well I doubt that. Do it."

Murdoc's heart skipped a beat. "Now don't go on teasing me like that! You forgot that I have the upper hand!"

"Aww Muds is blushing," Noddle crawled closer to him with an amused look on her face. Dirty thoughts flooded his head as she looked up at him. Her layered bright colored tank tops and her short tapered pink shirt reminded Murdoc of a time in his youth that he couldn't quite remember. All this sent the blood flowing in the wrong direction yet AGAIN. It was frustrating the powers she had over him.

"Noodle just tell me why were you crying! I hate to see you do shit like that."

"Umm," she moved back and leaned against the window near his bed. "I don't think you take me seriously honestly."

"Why? Didn't I just tell you—"

"Not about that. I just don't look like the type of girls you like."

"Oh shut it. You know your beautiful."

"But I'm flat chested and so skinny."

"And no matter what I still like you for your insides…ya know…your smarts and you I also am very excited to see your girly bits as well. Now hush okay?!"

"Ok, you sure?" she couldn't help believing him. He looked sincere about it no matter how oddly he said it. He nodded gruffly.

"Now do me a favor and turn so I could change!"

* * *

**(A/N Well that was short and sweet to the point... yea yea we all know Murdoc is a dirty old man and Noodle is just a sex kitten blah blah blah, I kind of wanted to begin to establish their relationship. Hopefully I did a good job with that. Thanks for the reviews, umm I glanced extra close for spelling errors and I totally apologize about misspelling Russel's name earlier lol Go ahead and review it k? Don't worry the next chapter is gonna be alot more fleshed out, Russel gets more of a role in the story and 2D stumbles back into the picture ha ha!)**

**_Next Chapter: The Chapter where Noodle tries to solve problem #2 and Russel gets in on the action._**


	5. Bloodstained Sheets

**Chapter 5:**

** The chapter where Noodle tries to solve problem #2 and Russel gets in on the action  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Usually when something begins with doubt in the first place, it's an ever-constant presence. Murdoc had plenty of doubts every time he held Noodle in his arms. She let out the cutest sighs as she slept. He constantly wondered what she was thinking. What was going through her head whenever she found herself there with him. She must be crazy he thought. There has to be some weird Freudian thing to describe this, but more than often, he'd just get confused when it came to the whole psychology approach.

Whenever Noodle was asleep enough and he was in thinking mood, he'd love to twirl her hair around his finger. He honestly didn't know why he did this, but he didn't really want to be risk getting caught doing this to her while she was awake. He thought this habit of his was pretty gay.

Suddenly Noodle shook a little surprising Murdoc who immediately retreated his hand from her soft purple hair. She let out a groan and lifted her head.

"What's wrong Noods?"

"I had a dream…" she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and yawned in the most endearing way possible. "I was falling."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"But I guess you caught me," she smiled widely with her eyes half open as she lifted herself on top of him.

"What a mushy load of crap," he muttered playfully. No matter how he tried to play it off, his bitterness wasn't that believable. He helped her efforts and pulled her closer to his face. She intertwined her fingers with his as she closed the contact between their lips. Noodle kissed him softly, it was affection he still wasn't quite used to. It was affection he never really thought he deserved but he willingly gave it back to her.

Kissing, that's all they would do. They did hours upon hours of kissing. It hurt even worse breaking contact. Murdoc felt like a teenager again. It was just plain hard to think about the plan he so painstakingly concocted earlier. Now, the whole ignoring her thing just wouldn't work.

Noodle still knew something was up but she was sure she would eventually figure it out. Her worries about Murdoc were gonna have to be downplayed. Now she was worried why she could faintly hear 2D crying in his room.

* * *

For once 2D's room was in total darkness. Days had passed and he didn't quite try to count them. The only times he went outside was to go to the bathroom and even then he was already starting to forget when he needed to go. Everything was numb. The poor guy swore he couldn't even feel his head anymore from how many prescriptions he had taken.

He desperately wanted to feel something. He let out a load howl as he slammed his head against his organ. This noise was so frightening it even startled Murdoc from his sleep. "Oh oh shit," the satanic cringed as he suddenly woke up. He looked around his bed to see that Noodle was gone. His heart began to beat quickly as he tried to figure out where the girl was. "Love? Love?!" he screamed desperately. It was pretty surprising that he had gone the past few nights without doing a thing to her. Cold showers and sheer willpower had finally prevailed!

"Holy crap did you hear that? I think it was 2D," Noodle jumped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Hun are you serious?! Why did you bring your wittle knick knacks here? Are you moving in or something? Cause last time I checked Russel or 2D wouldn't be very happy about that!"

"Oh shut up. I have two toothbrushes like any other—"

Suddenly there was a loud pound against the door shaking the whole Winnebago. "Get your cracker ass out here!" It was Russel! Noodle nearly choked on her toothbrush and Murdoc jumped out of his knickers from such fright.

"Oh crap ok," he screamed nervously.

"What do we do," whispered Noodle as she clung to Murdoc with the worst look on her face.

"Just hide in one of my cabinets. Now just relax okay…" he muttered. He was the worst person to be telling this to her. Just hearing Russel hollering made his knees weak and quiver. He hoped desperately that this had nothing to do with him getting his grubby little dirty hands on the oh so beautiful, innocent Japanese maiden. Oh God what if stupid 2D told him the truth!

Murdoc opened the door with his eyes wider than that one time 2D was staring at a lava lamp too hard. "God damnit that stupid 2D won't shut up. At first I thought he fell over his crap or something but he just hasn't stopped screaming! Do you know what's up with him?"

"Nah he's just being a stupid bloke. Maybe he's taking a new direction in his music heh heh," he laughed nervously as he felt around the floor with his foot, looking for the cigarette he dropped the night before when Noodle attacked him with mass amounts of love.

"What are you doing nigga?!"

"Ah nothing, just needa smoke. Heh ya know I'll go shut up that little twat."

"Nah man. I think he's all emotionally unstable or screwed up or whatever. He's been crying a lot and I haven't really seen him around."

"Emotions my ass."

"Maybe I should ask him—"

"Na no, heh you are the last man I'd expect to be discussing emotions with the twit."

"Well you're a satanic…"

There was an awkward silence between both men as they stared down at the floor trying to think of a solution to the constant wailing in the background.

Russel let out a hearty laugh, "Duh! We could go ask Noodle girl to talk to him! I'll go ask her right now!"

"Ah n-no," Murdoc reached out and nearly fell off the step. Russel stared at him oddly.

"Why?"

"The girl…umm…shouldn't be exposed to that sort of stuff. He's a complex motherfucker. He'll get her sick or something."

"What? He better not have sex with her!!! I've caught him eyeing her!"

"No-no I don't mean that! Hear me out! Well I mean…she's such a good person, she'll probably get sad like him. And what's the use in that?"

"Wow Murdoc…" his blank white eyes blinked slowly. "I didn't think you'd be the type that cared."

"Oh-oh well," he stepped backwards and cleared is throat. "I can't be bothered with a depressed dimwitted band on my hands."

"Ahem," the big man crossed his arms angrily.

"Excluding you, my fair sir."

"Yeah, yeah well I didn't come here cause of 2D. I'm getting worried. It seems with all these talks about Blur getting together, a lot of our fans are worried about our new cd even being made."

"Why's that? Cause of Damon?"

"Well he's the one that usually does all the press for us."

"Of course…I'd rather have that bloke do it. We're too good for that shit!"

"Turns out people think he has a say in what we do, and since he's too busy promoting his reformed band, he hasn't been doing much press for us."

"Oh what a fucking twat. We should feed him to the zombies. Bloke's looking a little ***ahem* **rotund…if ya know what I mean."

"Russel rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You should clean up cause he's coming over today and he said something about bringing a guest."

"Heh don't worry. Him and his little stupid band are NUTHIN when compared to the Gorillaz."

"Maybe. Just get 2D to shut up."

"Yeah…yeah," Murdoc shut the door and exhaled. "Whoo"

"Well that doesn't sound very good," Noodle walked slowly towards him as she was adjusting her clothes.

"Eh well it's the last thing on mind heh heh," he looked over her and devilishly grinned.

"Umm well I've got a slight issue."

"Now what issue is that?" Murdoc smiled and pulled her hand. She let out a yelp and cringed in pain. The bassist looked at his hand to see that it was covered in blood. "What the hell?"

"Well your man eating shark sort of bit me…"

"And you didn't yell?"

"No I didn't want to risk getting caught."

"Geez sweetheart," he looked at the bite. It didn't look too bad cause it wasn't too deep. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh…and I kind of killed it."

Murdoc quickly let go of her hand and ran to his bedroom. He was shocked to see the amount of blood that covered everything. "What the hell! You had quite a struggle!" The shark just layed there with its jaw broken in opposite directions than how it should have been. "How did you not get any blood on you!"

"I've got samurai speed remember. DUH! It's funny cause you should really thank 2D, cause if it weren't for all his screaming you would have heard me."

"Ugh…I guess so…" he slumped and walked to his room. "I'll just have to clean this up."

"If you don't mind me asking," she added.

"What," Murdoc said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Why do you have a man eating shark in your cabinet?"  
"Do you mean why DID I have a man eating shark in my cabinet? Well honestly why not?! Why would Murdoc Niccols NOT have a man eating shark in his cabinet?!" he snapped.

"Oh ok," Noodle stood in the middle of the hall feeling a bit bummed out from the current mood she put Murdoc in. "I'll just clean my cut and I'll be on my way."

"Yea, whatever"

* * *

Problem number two, thought the small framed Japanese girl. She had her bandaged hand on the doorknob that led to the lead singer's room. Noodle closed her eyes and turned the knob only to be engulfed in darkness, "2D where are you?"

The wailing abruptly stopped. "N-Noods? Its only suited for you to be a beam of light in muh dark dark world…." The small voice was heard in the corner of the room startling Noodle.

"Yea its me but your just in the dark. There's no symbolic beam of light anywhere," she didn't know what the hell he was going on about. But it sounded like he was just being very dramatic. "Can I turn on a light or something," her knees were shaking a little. She was a bit afraid of what she was going to see when she turned on the light.

"Whateva floats your boat," his voice sounded frail and worn out. She flipped the switch on to see her worst nightmare. 2D's face was nothing covered in nothing but bruises. What an idiot, she thought, feeling a mixture of anger and worry. She walked closer to see he actually had a rope around his neck as well but it wasn't tied to anything. "2D wrong with you?" She ran to him.

"I woulda done it cept I had nuthin to tie it to! Nuthin! It's so frustrating!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There were no nails or tacks or anything to do muhself in! It's a conspiracy!"

She looked around. There were thumbtacks and nails EVERYWHERE! But apparently he was too drugged up to really see them. "Do yourself in? Are you crazy," she suddenly wrapped her arms around him where he was sitting. "I don't want you to die you big idiot!"

"You're a sneaky sneak girl, ya know? You're a naughty monkey," 2D spoke nonsense but he still rested his head on her neck and let out a sigh.

"You don't make any sense silly," she smiled hushing 2D, who just instantly fell in love with her all over again. "What would make you want to kill yourself so bad. You're the lead singer of the best band ever," Noodle let out a giggle as she played with his blue hair. 'And you've got a lovely bunch of friends who love you."

2D didn't answer; he figured if he did kill himself, Murdoc wouldn't do that much grieving at all. And if he did get upset it'd probably be because he didn't get to do the job himself. It's just the whole dying part took too much effort, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to go through with it. But then again he'd have to do it eventually cause he was so tempted to ask Noodle why she was such a liar. He had seen her sneaking around. Murdoc would always see her off with this goofy look on his face, it was absolutely disgusting.

Noodle let go and glanced at the bruises on his head. "Well I want you to put all that pointless suicide stuff out of your mind."

"Why," he looked away. It was ironic that the very person who caused all this pain and guilt was the same person he wanted to stay.

"I'll hang out with you! I don't know why you've been acting so strange but put whatever it is out of your pretty little head okay?" She didn't bother to forcefully pry the truth out of him, he was sort of glad. Anyways he loved her babying him. All the cuddling and the touching made him feel so gleeful.

2D nodded in response to Noodle and hugged her a little unexpectedly. She stiffened up at first but then let out a hearty laugh. "Thank you Noods."

"No problem, it's what friends do," she grabbed the robe around his neck and was surprised when it tore in her hand. It was only toilet paper! He was planning to kill himself with toilet paper! What a dummy, she thought as she giggled. "Lets go out somewhere Stu-pot!"

"Where?"

"Where ever you want," she grabbed his hand and let him out the door. "But first we need to go buy stuff to clean up your face and make you cute again hehe!"

Murdoc was outside his Winnebago grumbling as he carried a mop and bucket. He quickly turned when he saw Noodle skipping happily as she held the stupid lead singer's hand. He was instantly filled with a very familiar feeling. It was like one of the many times 2D got all the credit for the success of the band but ten times worse.

"Oh…oh I get it now love! I'm the dirty old man you see at night and Mr chicken twit is your more acceptable boyfriend during the day," he sneered but was wondering why he was talking to himself in the first place.

They got into the Geep and then they were off. Murdoc didn't know where…he didn't even know why she would leave him so easily. He turned his back on them and got back into his house.

He couldn't stand to see the mess but he reluctantly had to face it again sooner or later. He walked to his bedroom and let out a load groan. The stupid shark weighed a ton as he rolled one of his sheets around it. But the worse part was yet to come, so he decided to put it off for the moment.

Instead he grabbed all of his bedding and walked over to the laundry room.

While he was doing this, he still couldn't shake Noodle off of his mind. He bet at this moment that he was probably nowhere in her thoughts. After a while he couldn't blame her for running off with that bloke after the way he spoke to earlier. He didn't really mean to, he just got a little irritated. He was just a grumpy old man. Murdoc slammed his head against the walls of the laundry room and let out a loud scream. He wrecked everything!

"GAHHHHHHHH!" After he finished having his fit, he breathed heavily and his chest heaved. Noodle wasn't anything like that, why would she be with 2D?! She was probably trying to cheer him up or something. Being the beautiful person she always was. But still…even though he finally rationalized the situation, it still didn't make him feel any less uneasy. He just hoped 2D wouldn't try to spill the beans to her.

Russel opened the door and glared at Murdoc, "What the fuck is up with you?"

"Ah…nothing, I just stubbed my toe. GEEZ!"

Russel cocked his eyebrow and looked around Murdoc's tense form. It was pretty unusual to see Murdoc actually anywhere around the laundry room especially trying to wash his sheets…except that one time he caught him with a groupie in there. Ugh…it was disgusting to even think about it. He noticed red splatters all over the sheets but was too scared to even say a thing.

"Heh…its…umm me and a lady went crazy last…um she was a virgin…" Murdoc cringed, that was possibly the WORST STORY EVER. He couldn't bother trying to think straight about this, it wasn't even important. He just turned abruptly and started scrubbing the blood splatters in the soap filled water. "Erm…shouldn't ya go and sodomize some dead pig or whatever."

Russel didn't say a word and just shut the door slowly. Yea it was pretty freaking weird the way Murdoc had been acting the past few days. But the drummer desperately wanted to believe what Murdoc was saying, so he just slowly walked away.

Murdoc quickly went back to thinking; he just dumped a whole container of bleach with the sheets and slammed it shut. He needed to make it up to Noodle, that's it. Maybe he'd fix up his bedroom real nice, order a pizza and put even more pine tree air fresheners to really get into the mood. Oh yea, it was all coming together piece by piece. Maybe he'd take another one of those showers and wear clean underwear.

Yep, Noodle was bound to fall for that sort of shit. And he didn't really mind doing that sort of stuff for her.

As the sheets were getting pearly white he went back to his Winnie, grabbed the shark and dragged it to the landfill as he whistled happily.

Russel was carrying his trash to the landfill as well and was shocked to see the blood trail that came from the thing Murdoc was dragging. "Oh holy shit he's a fucking murderer!" he muttered to himself. He knew Murdoc was trying to be evil, but he never ever took him seriously. Suddenly Murdoc's constant defensiveness and 2Ds wailing made sense. 2D must have seen what had been going on and Murdoc must have threatened to kill him. Murdoc's own words came to mind. He said he was gonna shut up that little twat!

Only time would tell how long poor weak stupid little 2D had left to live. Russel didn't want to open his mouth about it. He needed to find a way to approach this. A way that would leave ALL of their body parts still intact. He was gonna have to find a way to see the real truth. THE BLOODY TRUTH!!!

* * *

**(A/N: Well hope you guys like it, thanks for the reviews anyways. My little web of lies and deceit is getting more tangled mwahahaha!! I just hope they don't get confusing lol. Damon and his special guest are in the next chappy...stick around and R&R k? I'd totally love it!)**

_**Next Chapter: The Chapter where Murdoc acts like a big asshole and tries to make it up.**_


	6. What a Load of Wankers

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm subjecting you to read my note in the beginning of the chapter instead of the end. My apologies. I just thought it was super important to thank my readers for the hits and the reviews! I love it! This chappy is pretty short but I'll make it up for the next chapter. Believe me things begin to get even juicier ;)**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_** The Chapter where Murdoc is a big asshole and tries to make it up**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Murdoc waited patiently as he whistled a happy little tune to himself. It was five-ish the last time he had checked and still Noodle was off doing whatever with 2D. He couldn't help imagining the couple having a big romp in the back of the Geep. Ok fine, they're not a couple, it was just his insecurities getting the best of him again. But still he wanted her to come by soon so he could see her wide smile when she saw how nice everything was.

He was careful about all the little details. He took time to put on his nicest black buttoned up shirt, comb his hair, and buff his Cuban boots till he could see his own reflection in them. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was possibly the sexiest he had ever been in his whole life…then again he was pretty much sex on legs. But he couldn't help feeling that it was all for nothing if she didn't come by sooner.

Murdoc wasn't beaming anymore. He let out a sigh; the pizza was already getting cold. He kept on desperately calling her, it was embarrassing already, it was damaging to his ego.

"So much for that," he grumbled angrily. He reached out for a slice of the pizza and gobbled it down.

The door bell began to ring repeatedly but the bassist's back ached, making him even more miserable. Anyways the laziness was kicking in…Russel probably would answer the door or whoever was around. It was pretty clear to him now how old he really was.

Outside stood Damon Albarn and his guest. A couple of minutes ago he had been excited to show off his renewed friendship with the now un ex-guitarist of Blur and maybe brag a little but now he was getting pretty impatient. "I phoned them earlier! I don't get why they can't answer the bloody door!"

"How unprofessional," Graham responded, not looking very phased by anything going on. He had his hands tucked into his pockets as he jittered around a bit. "Maybe we should go."

After awhile Damon found himself punching the doorbell repeatedly as he screamed several interesting obscenities out loud. "You'd think they'd be a lot more grateful to me for all the things that I do for them!"

"Were they really ever," Graham rubbed his nose. He didn't really mean it to sound insulting, he genuinely was asking. "I heard all sorts of nasty rumors about some of the things they've done to you."

Damon glared at him angrily. It was possibly the worst moment to be asking a very rash Damon questions. "Oh…just shut it! They're just rumors! Ok," he rubbed his head and looked back at the door. Still no one answered.

"Sorry…did I hit a sore spot," Graham sniffled, wondering whether or not he really did hit a sore spot. Damon looked pretty peeved, still Graham sounded pretty condescending, but when he turned to look at him, he really did look worried.

"Eh its okay I guess, sorry mate," Damon gave Graham a halfway hug and let out a sigh as he grabbed his cap and put it on his head. "Maybe we should just go get some drinks then?"

Graham nodded and sighed.

* * *

2D drove into the garage grinning ear to ear with Noodle singing quite loudly in the backseat. More like singing and standing in the backseat. It wasn't very safe but she was having a riot.

"Way to go! You got a bunch of t-shirts with slogans to last you a life time!" Noodle gleamed as she wrapped her arms around 2D's neck. "You still didn't have to buy me that outfit…or that expensive guitar….or the Vespa either…"

"Oh yea they should deliver it tomorrow morning love," he looked up at her with a gapped tooth grin that could only be explained as adorable. Noodle returned the smile and kissed his cheek. She really couldn't help it.

Her heart was filled with all sorts of good stuff when she was around him, he was like her bestest friend EVER. 2D looked smitten with her, she figured he must of felt the same.

"I hope you know I don't like getting gifts for no reason."

For all 2D knew she was speaking in tongues. He was just glad to feel her perfect…soft…porcelain arms around him. If she held him long enough, he was sure he would travel to the land of fluffy clouds, cute kittens and flesh eating zombies. Yep it was heaven. She would take him higher than any prescription of his ever had. "

I'll do anything for you," he muttered softly but he didn't realize he said this otherwise he'd be very embarrassed. Thankfully Noodle didn't hear him utter those words.

Instead Noodle perked up when she heard a familiar sound ringing through the studio and into the garage. "Why isn't anyone answering the door! Oh shit Damon was supposed to come over!" she screamed as she jumped off the Geep. 2D immediately snapped back into reality.

"Hwat?! Damon who?!" 2D looked around to see Noodle running out the door in an effort to possibly catch them.

It didn't make sense to Noodle that Russel wouldn't answer the door given that he was the one who told Murdoc about it in the first place. When she made it to the front door she saw Russel huddled next to it with a frightened look on his face.

"To think I was scared of demons at first. There's a killer in da house!"

"What," Noodle stared at him dumbfounded.

"Don't answer the door sista. You'll get them in a world of trouble."

He must have been possessed or something, thought Noodle. She just ignored him and opened the door.

Damon and Graham already had their backs to her and were walking away but it was Graham who nudged Damon to tell him that the door had been finally opened. Damon jumped a little and slowly turned. "Oh hey Noodle!" he smiled with his gold tooth gleaming.

"Hi Damon," she felt relieved to had finally caught them…wait them? She glanced around Damon to get a good look at his guest.

"Holy shit Graham Coxon!", she squealed and reached out to grab his hand, startling him a bit. He nervously returned the gesture but still diverted his gaze from her shyly. "You're absolutely wonderful!" Damon looked a little peeved that Graham was getting all the attention but he just shrugged it off.

"Can we come in?" Damon asked as politely as he could.

"Oh yea sure, but it's pretty messy," she lowered her voice and leaned closer to the two. "Excuse the fact that Russel is having one of his episodes right now."

They both nodded in simultaneous understanding and let themselves in cautiously. Noodle was so nervous, she didn't know what to do with her hands, so she fumbled with them as her face began to feel hot. Graham was so kawaii!! The way he was so shy and mild mannered set her heart afloat in a teenage crush sort of way. And his thick framed glasses topped it all off. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

Russel suddenly clutched to Graham's leg making the poor guy let out a scream. "Don't go in he'll kill ya'll!"

"What are you talking about Russel? I killed all the zombies last night. They're totally safe!" said Noodle feeling a bit startled.

"Zombies?" Damon's head perked up.

Graham just held his chest as he stared at Russel, relieved that he didn't look like a zombie…but the look on his face was pretty creepy though. He looked serious. "What the hell are you guys goin on about?" asked Graham.

"Noodle you should have told me yesterday! Me and Jamie could have helped you clear em out!" Damon placed his hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner. "Now next time phone me okay?" Noodle nodded happily.

"Sure will! You guys would have fun wouldn't you?"

"Is that what you and Jamie do," Graham looked a little sickened from all he was hearing.

"Heh yea! Its all in good fun!" Damon happily pat him on the back. "You should come!"

"It's wretched! Something bad could happen!"

"Nah, Noods girl will save us right?"

Noodle nodded relishing all the attention she was getting. Russel crawled away when he saw all this chit chat that was going on, he was gonna have to find a way to make them take him seriously. And there was only one way to get their attention, and he was gonna have to prepare himself for it.

"I can totally protect you Mr. Coxon," she couldn't help beaming.

Then as if there was some force against her Murdoc casually strolled into the room. He was carrying an empty laundry basket as he held a cigarette between his thin lips. Murdoc looked a little taken aback when he saw his Noodle shyly looking at Graham like she was some star struck little girl.

"What's a load of wankers doin here?"

"Oh its you," Noodle frowned at his opening remark. "Be nice Muds," she gave him a threatening look that just spelled out… _you better not ruin my moment or I'll hate you for the rest of your life. _Obviously Muds was the only person in the room who couldn't decipher it. "Where's 2D…"

"He was running over here but I just punched him in the back of his head," Murdoc said carelessly and looked around the room wondering why everyone looked so shocked.

"What why?!" screamed Noodle who was clearly outraged. Damon and Graham backed away from her in terror.

"I dunno, he deserved it!"

"How the hell could he deserve it?"

"He was running over here all stupid. Like his tongue was hanging out and just seeing his lanky body move like that…. The bloke deserved it, it was a disgusting display!"

"I swear to God," Noodle stopped herself from screaming and crossed her arms. "So first you hit your suicidal friend in the head just cause he looked stupid and then you come here and call our GUESTS wankers and now you expect me to think its okay?! That's what separates me from YOU!"

"Shit I know those words all too well…" Damon muttered, "The other day Suzi told me the same thing. I'm STILL sleeping on the couch."

"Ouch," Graham cringed.

"Well Noods don't get your cute little panties in a twist," Murdoc rolled his eyes as he stuck out his long snake of a tongue mockingly.

"Wow, I wouldn't tell her that..." Damon said in shock.

"Not here Murdoc…"she looked tense and her body grew rigid. She didn't want anything to slip out of his often agape mouth. "We have two important people here and your talking to me like this?"

"And who are these important guests," he looked around a very angry Noodle and glanced at Damon, "a wrinkled up pretty boy…" He gave the once over to Graham, "And who are you? You look like a kid, are you his boyfriend?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm forty years old. You really shouldn't talk to a girl like that," Coxon responded, he was very offended by his attitude. At the moment there were almost hearts in Noodle's eyes at this unexpected development.

Murdoc suddenly felt the repercussion of what he did. "To believe I came here to discuss any new press releases about your new cd. Sort your fucking life out, you look like shit. Call me when you have a new attitude…for the meanwhile…" Damon withdrew his fist and unleashed a powerful punch to Murdoc's unsuspecting face. He wiped the blood off of his fist on his shirt, preceded to wink at Noodle and left in a huff.

"I took a fucking shower," Murdoc managed to mumble as he tried to recover. "God damnit…"

Behind him Graham approached Noodle and gave her his card. "Hey you take care. I've heard some of your stuff. You're a fucking prodigy! And if you ever want to collaborate, call me okay," he gave her a pat on the back and shut the door behind him.

For some reason Murdoc didn't want to hear the front door close because he knew that punch was nothing in compared to what Noodle was about to do to him. Noodle carefully placed the card into her pocket. "You really screwed up."

Murdoc cradled his bruise, "No. They'll just get over it."

"Maybe you need to take Damon's advice. Your just an all out asshole."

"I know love, it's in my nature."

"Whatever…I don't get why you're always in such a bad mood. Or even why you were stupid enough to be mean to them."

Murdoc sighed, he had to let out his feelings, no matter how disgusting and humiliating it would be. Otherwise his ass was on the line. "Sweetheart why did you just take off with 2D like that. You didn't answer my phone calls or anything."

"I lost my phone, get off my ass," she snapped as if he prodded at her the wrong way.

"Temper temper sweetheart…can we go to my Winnie and settle all of this like adults?" Murdoc managed to get on his feet despite stumbling a bit.

"I'm not having sex with you Murdoc!"

"Ugh…no love…I didn't mean that unless you wanna…"he muttered happily, hoping he found an opportunity. Noodle's once cute face became one of absolute dread and hate. "Umm…" Murdoc managed to squeak out before he was pummeled yet again.

* * *

2D regained consciousness as he sat up, cradling his heavy head. Murdoc was such a big jerk, thought the blue haired lead singer. It didn't seem fair to him. He didn't really know anything about Noodle. Not like he did. She wasn't some plaything, some prize at the end of a competition. He could feel himself getting quite hot and bothered by this treatment.

Before he would have let Murdoc do whatever he wanted because he admired him so much. But now he was beginning to lose that respect for him. He could kill any cute animal, mistreat any groupie or even throw him out a two story window. But he couldn't stand for Noodle's heart to be stomped on. "That's it!" he screamed. "I'm gonna be dat prince charming!"

He didn't quite know how though. Usually the girls were served to him on a platter all of his life. Sure Noodle was mailed to them in a FedEx box, but she wasn't like the other girls. Her knowledge was beyond him and the whole band. Maybe just being nice and buying her lots of stuff would be a sure way into her heart. He couldn't imagine any other way to.

It was rather confusing and the whole thinking process was such a hassle to him. He'd just take it one moment at a time. And if he'd bump into Murdoc, he was sure he would pop him one and say all sorts of noble things. Hopefully Noodle would be around. Simple enough!

Now he was ready to have a sleep. Which meant he would grab a handful of different colored pretty pills and swallow them with a bottle of beer as lubrication for his dry throat. Sleep sounded good, so he sluggishly stood up and walked to his room. Little did he know, that he actually did come up with a plan. **(a/n cute little 2D he he XD)**

* * *

Murdoc was surprised once Noodle pushed him through his own front door. Her strength was amazing. Somehow she managed to drag him all the way to the Winnebago and still have some left over force to throw him repeatedly all while screaming unknown words in her native language. Despite the pain, Murdoc whole heartily enjoyed being thrown around. He deserved it anyways and he loved that tough love sort of stuff. She delivered a swift blow to his face with her shoe which catapulted him onto his bed.

"Okay baka! We're in your stupid 'bego."

"Well," he wiped the blood off of his nose, "Now that you're letting me talk. Love, I waiting for you. I wanted to make it all up for you. I even cleaned myself up for you. But now I just feel…ridiculous. I really screwed up. Look what you do to me." He lifted his head hoping to win an Oscar or something for his performance. "I love you, darlin."

He was just as surprised as Noodle, that he actually had the gull to use those three words. Three words he wouldn't even utter even to save his own ass.

Well it was halfway true anyways, but the other half was also very confusing. Noodle stared him with an unreadable look on her face. Yet somehow he could see in her eyes that she was unsure what to do next.

* * *

**ooolala interesting! I love cliffhangers, I live for them! R&R k? I live for reviews too! Hit me up kids!**

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**The Chapter where 2D busts a move.  
**_


End file.
